1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to pet restraints. More specifically, the invention is a pet restraint device and the method of making the device which is implanted outdoors in the yard for attaching the pet""s leash or chain to an embedded concrete block having a pin.
2. Description of The Related Art
The related art of interest describes various pet restraints but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an outdoor pet restraint device which is economical and durable to attach the pet""s leash to it. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 704,730, issued on Jul. 15, 1902 to Antoni Zierleyn, describes a conical hitching-weight for carriage animals with an embedded eye bolt that has a buffer composition either around the bottom as an annulus or over the entire surface made of rubber, lead or lead alloy. The main body""s metallic composition has not been disclosed. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a concave region around the eye bolt, but the eye projects above the hitching-weight. The hitching-weight is thrown on street surfaces. The hitching weight is distinguishable for requiring an annulus structure on a metal base and non-penetration of a ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,378,482, issued on May 17, 1921 to Millard F. Morgan, describes a horse-hitch for implanting in the ground. The device has a cylindrical housing having a cavity for locking in the head of the shank of a worm screw. The top of the device narrows to a neck supporting an eye for attaching a link and a rope. The device is used by inserting the spiral worm screw in the ground, the body of the device being above ground. The device is distinguishable for placement of the main body on the ground and requiring a worm screw for anchorage.
U.S. Pat. No. 249,904, issued on Nov. 22, 1881 to James C. Covert, describes a tethering device comprising a pointed metal stake having a recess on its top region for clamping on a swiveling ring. The tether has hook clamps on each end. The device is distinguishable for its metal composition, swivel construction and a pointed stake.
U.S. Pat. No. 762,439, issued on Jun. 14, 1904 to Gus Reddish, describes a hitching-weight comprising a cast iron pearshaped body having a plurality of radially and upwardly extending steel prongs ending in knobs. The attachment means can be a swiveling ring or a staple. The device is distinguishable for its metal composition, hooked structure and placement on the street.
U.S. Pat. No. 876,328, issued on Jan. 14, 1908 to John H.
Chamberlin, describes a hitching-weight or anchor comprising a body having four pairs of parallel prongs curving up. The upper body is tapered and has a ring for tying an anchor rope or hitching strap. The device is distinguishable for its anchoring structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,627, issued on May 29, 1923 to Edward J. Delbridge, describes a hitching and tethering device comprising a cylindrical metal stake having an upper end milled for holding purposes, a middle portion having a rotatable collar with openings for a plurality of chains, and a pointed tip. The device is distinguishable for its stake and rotatable collar structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,091, issued on Jan. 1, 1985 to Audie L. Satterfield, describes a tangle free animal stake having a rectangular plate anchored at its corners by stakes. A standard supports a rotator structure having an apertured cover with a hook for attachment of several swivel chains. The device is distinguishable for its rotator structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,701, issued on Jan. 8, 1991 to Don J. Papak, describes an animal restraint device comprising a tubular member placed in the ground and holding a ringed stake. The device is distinguishable for its rotating structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,659, issued on Mar. 31, 1998 to James S. Wiggins, describes a pet tether anchor enabling the leashing of one or more domesticated animals to permit height adjustability, adjustable rotation or non-rotation of the leash around the stake, addition of a stringer to attach to a plurality of pet tether anchors, and providing a protective housing. The anchor device is distinguishable for its stake and housing structure.
U.K. Patent Application No. 453,621, published on Sep. 15, 1936, describes a tethering device for livestock comprising a horizontal pole rotatable on a stake having webs. The animal is tied by a rope to a chain having swivel links on both ends to the horizontal pole. The device is distinguishable for its required horizontal pole.
Canada Patent Application No. 2,143,573, published on Aug. 8, 1929, describes an animal tethering apparatus for house-training a pet comprising a plastic coated flexible steel strand cable having a large loop at one end for tying the cable to a furniture leg and a smaller loop with a swivel-hook fastener for the pet""s collar. The apparatus is distinguishable for its tethering use inside a dwelling.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a pet restraint device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to an economical pet restraint device and the method of making same for use in one""s lawn which is readily installed and removed if necessary. A concrete block having a stainless steel ringed pin inserted in a cylindrical recess in its top face is implanted in the lawn up to the ringed pin. The pet""s tether can then be attached to the ring by a spring clamp. Multiple animals can be leashed to the anchor.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a pet restraint device.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pet restraint device comprising a concrete block having a ringed pin in a cylindrical recess in its top face.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pet restraint device wherein at least one concrete block is left embedded in a lawn, but readily removed if desirable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pet restraint device having a spring clamp attachable to the ringed pin and to a pet""s leash.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide a method of making the pet restraint devices by utilizing paper cups.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.